A soft Touch
by Atropa13
Summary: A soft touch was the only thing that Gaara needed to find true love. GaaraHinata. Fluff, Lemon, and some more fluff.


Not much to say...

Gaara/Hinata-story...

Just a short one-shot story.

- Speach  
_'Thoughts'_

**A soft touch**

A soft touch, a gentle voice. It was all that took to get Gaara to find his path to love.

Gaara and his siblings had been called in to help in the Uchiha's rescue. Temari to save Shikamaru from the sound ninja known as Tayuya. A real foulmouthed bitch as it turned out. And Kankurou, he got to Kiba just before the dog lover got stabbed. And Gaara, he got to Rock Lee in the nick of time as well. The fight he had against the sound ninja was a tough one. Although Gaara himself was thought of as a monster, this Kimimaro was even worse. Gaara called him a monster too. Just seeing those bones sticking out of his body was actually a bit creepy. The battle went on for hours but Gaara finally defeated the obsessed nin. But it had taken a lot out of Gaara and just before they came to Konoha village, he collapsed. Rock Lee carried him to the hospital where he was placed under the care of the shy Hyuuga-heiress, Hinata.

When Gaara came in unconscious, Temari and Kankurou freaked out. A sleeping Gaara was a very dangerous Gaara. But Hinata had gently pushed them out of the hospital room, telling them not to worry about it. Once they were out of the room she turned towards the unconscious sand ninja.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, scanning his body to check for damages. By using her own chakra she was able to stabilize his, making sure that he was out of harms reach. She had detected a few holes where his chakra was escaping, but to a person with her skills, it was no problem to heal them.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, came through the door, she wanted to make sure that everything went alright and she was met by a strange sight.

In the room lay Gaara of the Desert. He was still asleep and next to him sat Hinata on a chair. With one hand she held onto his, and her other hand was placed on his forehead. But the most disturbing thing was that the sand ninja was smiling in his sleep. Gaara never smiled unless he was in one of his crazy states. And those smiles were the indication that you should run away as fast as you possibly could. But this… this was a good, honest and warm smile.

- Hinata-san? Tsunade asked.

- Ssshhh, he's sleeping. And don't worry, he'll just need a good night of sleep and he'll be back in his old shape. So tell his siblings that they can relax, whispered Hinata.

Tsunade wanted to protest, but Hinata just shook her head. There was nothing to worry about.

Tsunade, too stunned, to say anything, just nodded and exited the room, closing the door silently behind her. She took a deep breath once she came outside and then she walked over to the two sand ninjas that seemed to be sitting on needles.

Hinata looked at Gaara again. She had been scared when Tsunade had placed him in her care. But Hinata refused to let her fear for the redheaded boy take over. She had decided that she would become a medic nin, and this was her calling. She had swallowed her fear and proceeded to heal the exhausted Gaara.

When she had patted his hand he had grabbed hers, holding it tightly. She looked at him, his eyes half closed, but he was awake.

- Don't go, he whispered and Hinata had nodded and pulled forth a chair with her free hand.

She sat down next to him, speaking softly to him and when she felt him relax, she had put her other hand on his forehead, guiding soft and soothing energy into his chakra system. It had been during this time, that Tsunade had chosen to enter the room. After a few exchanges of words, the Hokage left, leaving Hinata alone again. Hinata was aware that everyone was worried because Gaara was sleeping. But Hinata had a gut feeling that everything was going to turn out just fine.

It was odd. Gaara woke up, feeling a soft hand on his. Not wanting to loose it, he grabbed hold of it, asking the person to stay. His eyes opened a bit and he saw the blushing face of Hinata. She had nodded and sat down next to him. He could hear her soft voice talk to him about getting his rest so he could go back to his sister and brother. She told him what she was doing to him, that she was giving him extra energy to gain his chakra system up and running again. And then she sang. Dear Gods, her voice went straight to his heart. Memories of his childhood resurfaced and he wanted to cry. But somehow it was not as painful as it had been in the past. The ear-splitting pains were no longer there when he thought of his childhood. Instead, when he felt her hand on his forehead, there was only contentment present in his mind.

Several hours later he awoke again. He blinked a few times and then he scanned the room for any signs of blood shed, but found none. His demon had not gone on a rampage while he was sleeping. He saw Hinata sleep with her head against their clutched hands. Gaara took a few moments to look at her, etching her face into his memory, before he untangled his hand from her hold and moved out of the bed. His gourd stood against the wall next to the bed and he strapped it on. With the help of his sand, he created a gypsum rose – a Desert Rose. He placed it on the pillow he had used and then he left.

He found Temari and Kankurou sitting outside the room. They looked at him with both curiosity and confusion in their eyes.

- Let's go, he said and they nodded in silence.

Moments later they were gone.

When Hinata came around she was alone. She felt sad, but she had almost expected it. Gaara was not the one to stick around to say good bye or say thank you for the help. But her heart was stuck in her throat when she saw the stone rose on the pillow. There was no doubt in her mind about who had left it there. She picked it up and held it to her heart. She would forever cherish this gift from him.

When Hinata came to the reception of the hospital she overheard that Naruto had been brought back unconscious and she ran to his room. The blue eyed boy with the sun kissed hair was thoroughly bandaged. Hinata tiptoed over to him and stopped at the head of the bed. His eyelids were fluttering as if he was having a bad dream or a very vivid one. She was about to caress his face when she heard him mumble in his sleep and then the name Sakura spilled from his lips. It made Hinata pull her hand back as if she had burnt herself. Two seconds later she was running out of the room, not looking back. Her young heart had broken at that very moment. The pain that her cousin had caused her during the Chuunin-exams was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. She realized that Naruto never would love her; he was forever Sakura's. Tears run down her cheeks as she ran passed Shikamaru, almost knocking the lazy ninja to the ground and then she found her way out of the hospital. She just had to get away from everything.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Not so many months after Hinata's 14th birthday she had been disowned by her father. He told her straight to her face that she no longer was worth the title of the Hyuuga-house. She was thrown out of her home; she wasn't allowed to keep anything but the clothes she was wearing. Devastated she went to the Hokage, asking for help.

Tsunade almost exploded with anger when she heard of Hiashi's actions towards his eldest daughter. People like him should be forbidden to have children at all. But she never said that to Hinata, but she was going to give the head of the Hyuuga-clan a tongue-slashing he never would forget. Tsunade helped Hinata to find a small place to live and a job at the children's hospital. The girl was a natural to taking care of kids. From this day on, Hinata would be her special protégé.

Hinata was grateful for Tsunade's help. Without her, Hinata would have nothing. The months passed and Hinata became somewhat of an outcast of the village. She never went anywhere except when she went to work or went to shop. She cut most bonds with her former friends. But Shino and Kiba refused to let her cut the bonds with them. They had been team mates for so long and they were still her friends. They often visited her at the hospital and Kiba's dog Akamaru was a great source of joy for the children she was working with.

The two young men knew that something was wrong with Hinata. Something had happened. Most of the people that met her couldn't see the change, but they could.

And it was Kiba that pointed out to Shino that Hinata no longer stuttered or blushed every time Naruto's name came up. No, instead she got the look of someone that had gotten her heart crushed. Kiba shouted revenge, but Shino, being the logical of the two, said that she might have realized that Naruto always would love Sakura and not Hinata. Hinata just had to process the heart ache before she could go on. Kiba had accepted the bug boy's words, but he was still furious about it.

But when three more years passed, Shino was not sure anymore. He had seen on more then one occasion during his visits to Hinata's small house, that she was looking very strangely at an object in her glass cabinet. He had looked at it once and knew it was a gypsum rose and when he tried to touch it once, she had shouted frantically at him not to touch it. He had of course asked where she got it and she blushed and said it had been a gift. But she refused to tell him from whom she had gotten it. Just a friend I knew long ago had been her answer.

Hinata knew that Shino and Kiba were worried about her. Her childhood infatuation of Naruto had passed, but she still admired the sun kissed boy for his strength and determination. But she was a young woman now and with all that came with it. Many of the girls still swooned around Sasuke; the boy had been brought back not long after the first futile attempt. Hinata had seen Naruto's suffering when Sakura had proclaimed her undying love for Sasuke. Ino was not far behind either, leaving Shikamaru with a troublesome heart ache too.

Hinata was happy when Tenten suddenly began to show interest in Naruto. The two had shyly begun to date and now they were happily married and Tenten was expecting their first child. She wished them all the luck in the world.

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and her cousin Neji, was still bachelors. She wondered what kind of girls they would find in the future. She smiled softly when her memories of her stoic cousin came to mind. After she had been disowned by her father, he had become more accepting of her, helping her out when ever she needed it. But what ever went on inside that genius head of his, she never knew.

But as a teenager, Hinata suffered from the hormonal disaster every teenager went through. She began to long for contact with that special someone. With someone that she loved. She wanted to be hugged, she wanted to be kissed. She wanted to have someone to cuddle up next to when the thunderstorms rolled in over the village during the rain season.

She could wake up during the middle of the night. Her body was throbbing with unleashed desire. Her breasts felt heavy and sensitive and she could feel the moisture gather between her legs. She had at first refused to do anything about it, but the need for release became to great and she often had to satisfy herself and the name of her imaginary lover was always the same.

Gaara.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Tsunade often caught herself thinking about the young Hyuuga-girl. Hinata was a real gem; Tsunade had no problem accepting that. There was never any trouble at the children's hospital now when Hinata was working there. The children loved the white eyed girl and she in turn loved them back. Yep, a real pearl she was.

But when Hinata didn't think that nobody saw, she would get this sad and longing look in her eyes. Tsunade had often seen it and she wondered who the boy was. Because Tsunade was sure that it was because of a boy. But it was not Naruto anymore. At a rare moment, she had confided in Tsunade, telling the Hokage that she was over the blue eyed, blonde boy. But when Tsunade asked her who was her new sweet heart, Hinata had said that it was nobody. Tsunade didn't believe a word of that, but she couldn't force the girl to answer her questions.

The brown eyed Hokage sighed in defeat. Hinata was a very complicated girl. She doubted that there was anyone that actually knew the real Hinata. The Hinata that sometimes looked so longingly towards the sky.

Today was Tsunade's thoughts cut short when Hyuuga, Hiashi came bashing through the door. The silence in her room was disrupted by a piercing scream. A baby's scream.

- Hiashi-sama, what is the meaning of this? asked Tsunade.

- Here! Take the brat, spat the head of the Hyuuga-clan and held out a small infant.

- Huh?

- This bastard is not welcomed in my home!

- Is it yours? asked Tsunade but she refused to take the baby in her arms.

- Are you mad? Of course it isn't. A woman of the branch house ran off and got pregnant. But the man died and she came back, thinking I would help her. She died while giving birth to this bastard child. But I refuse to take care of it, snarled Hiashi furiously.

He placed the screaming baby on Tsunade's desk.

- Hey, what are you doing?

- She's the village problem now, thus she's yours Hokage-sama! stated Hiashi and then he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Hokage behind with a screaming baby.

Once Tsunade realized what just happened she shouted.

- **Shizune-san!!!!**

Her assistant and dear friend came running through the door.

- Find Hinata-san and tell her to find food and things fro a few hours old baby… **NOW!!!!**

- Yes, Tsunade-sama, gasped Shizune, shocked beyond reason.

But she did as she was asked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade picked up the baby and held it at arms length as she watched it. She would investigate the mother and father more thoroughly once the baby was off her hands. Hiashi had once again earned himself a tongue-lashing, and now perhaps even a god damn spanking too!!

Shizune found Hinata and together they filled a bag with the necessary things for the baby and then they ran back to the Hokage's office.

Hinata had been stunned by Shizune's message, but she just swallowed and did as she was asked. When Hinata came into the room she heard Tsunade vow never to have kids. The "damn brat", had just peed all over her papers. When she saw Hinata she looked relieved and handed over the baby to Hinata.

- Thank God, Hinata. Here is your new mission. Take care of the baby until we can find a suitable home for it, said Tsunade.

The gentle Hinata cradled the crying baby in her arms while looking very confused.

- N-new mission Hokage-sama?

- Yes, you'll take care of this… this…. this baby. Your tasks at the hospital will be placed on others for a while, but don't worry. Once we find a home for this critter, you'll have your old job back. Now go, I have work to do, stated Tsunade.

- Oh….

- Any questions Hinata-san?

- N-no.

- Good, and what ever you need, just tell Shizune-san and she'll get it for you.

- Hai.

- Now go before I loose my patience with the brat.

Hinata nodded and grabbed the bag she had brought and walked out of the office.

Tsunade fell back on her chair with a heavy sigh. She looked at her desk and she made a disgusted snort before calling in Shizune again.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Call for a cleaning unit, my desk need some serious scrubbing, said Tsunade and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

And with that Shizune was gone, leaving Tsunade alone with her cursing.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Hinata hurried home with her "bundle of joy". Although this little bundle didn't seem very joyful at all at the moment. She took a deep breathe of relief when she finally reached her small house and unlocked the door. The infant's cries had made many look curiously at the shy kunoichi, and Hinata hated attention.

First things first. The baby needed to be cleaned up. It disturbed Hinata that she still could see remnants of birth blood, clinging to the baby's skin and hair. But she got her biggest surprise when the baby finally calmed down and opened her eyes. They were pearly white, just like her own eyes.

Hinata had a Hyuuga baby on her hands. But how did the Hokage get her hands on it? Hinata decided to call Tsunade later to get the whole story.

Once the baby was cleaned Hinata wrapped in a soft baby blanket. The little girl began to whimper again when Hinata made food. The mother's milk replacement was soon done and she put the baby bottle to the little girl's mouth.

- Please baby, take it, you must eat, whispered Hinata as she struggled to get the baby to take the rubber nipple into her mouth.

It took her a few agonizing minutes before the girl took it and began to suckle it. '_Thank you, dear Gods.'_ thought Hinata and smiled softly at the baby. Once the baby was satisfied, Hinata placed her against her shoulder and tried to get her to burp. And it didn't take long before it came up.

- Good girl. And now to find you some clothes, but I think I'll have to call Shizune-san to pick up a few things for you and come over here with, said Hinata.

Shizune was more than willing to help Hinata with that, but it was harder to get any answers from Tsunade. But after a few threats about making Tsunade to take care of the girl herself, Hinata got her answers. And the answers she got made Hinata see red. If a thought could kill, Hinata's father would have been dead in this very moment. She never thought that her father could be that cruel to an innocent, but apparently, she was wrong. She looked down at the sleeping girl.

- You need a name little one. What is a good name for you? she asked as she stroked the hairs on the baby's head. – Hikari? Yes, that is a good name for you baby.

And with that Hinata hugged the little baby close to her, feeling some parts of her empty heart being filled once again. The girl would become the light in Hinata's dark world.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Two months passed but nobody was willing to take on a Hyuuga-baby. And now Hinata wasn't so sure that she could let Hikari go. Something had to be done.

Tsunade looked at Hinata with a frown.

- Are you sure Hinata-san? asked Tsunade.

- Yes, Hokage-sama. I love Hikari and my heart would die if you took her away from me, said Hinata softly. – And besides, I don't think I'll ever find that special someone that I could have children with.

Tsunade's brown eyes widened. Hinata rarely spoke about her personal life.

- Please, Hokage-sama, let me be Hikari's mother? pleaded Hinata.

Tsunade mentally sighed. She could never deny Hinata anything when she used that tone.

- Alright Hinata-san. I will work out the necessary papers for you and once its done I'll come over with them, said Tsunade.

Hinata's eyes began to shine and she rushed over to Tsunade and hugged her as hard as she could with a baby on her arm.

- Thank you, Tsunade… Thank you! whispered Hinata, moved to tears.

Tsunade blushed a bit but hugged the little kunoichi back. The poor girl had a fucked up childhood, her first tender love never saw her and on top of that, her father had kicked her out of the family. It was time for Hinata to experience happiness in her life. And Tsunade would do anything to make Hinata happy.

Hinata cried as the tension inside her heart left her. She cried all the way home.

- Who ever your real mother is, I hope she can accept me as your new mother Hikari-chan, mumbled Hinata as she closed the door to her home. – But I promise your real mother that I would do anything to keep you safe and happy.

And with that holy vow made, Hinata went into the kitchen to prepare a celebration dinner. They were now mother and daughter.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Two days later, Tsunade got a call from Shizune. The Kazekage from the Sand village was here to see the Hokage.

- Send him in, said Tsunade and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had been sleeping on her job again.

In front of her was the papers that Hinata to have to be Hikari's official mother. The Kazekage was let inside her office and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock for a short moment.

Although the once terrifying boy from the past had hit a growth spurt some time during his teens there was no doubt that the Kazekage in front of her was Gaara. He now stood 190 centimetres over the sea. His aquamarine green eyes still glowed dangerously and his flaming red hair still spiked around his head. But the gourd he carried as a boy was no longer present.

- I have merged with Shukaku, he said as if he read her mind.

- Oh… is that a good thing? she blurted out.

A small curt nod confirmed her question.

Then an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Tsunade wasn't sure what she was going to say. True, the boy still struck fear in her, but she swallowed it. She refused to let it show. And then she broke the silence.

- So why are you here Gaara-sama?

He didn't answer her and she realized that his eyes no longer was on her, instead he was staring at the papers on her table. She quickly began to roll them up but his hand came down with a loud sound, stopping her from folding them into scrolls.

- Kazekage-sama? she questioned.

- What is the meaning of this? he snarled viciously.

- What are you talking about?

- **THIS!!** he held up one of the papers that stated that Hinata now was the mother of Hikari.

But Tsunade wasn't sure what he was asking about. She just looked at him.

- Who's Hikari?

Now a light went up inside Tsunade's head. 'How could I have been so blind..?' she thought as the obvious became very obvious to her. Hinata had given up on Naruto because she had found someone else. And that someone was Gaara. Well, this boy was going to feel a little bit of agony for causing Hinata's heart ache.

- Hikari is Hinata's daughter, said Tsunade and hid an evil grin.

- **W H A T??** roared Gaara, sand began to whirl around him.

- Yes, Hinata-san wanted a child of her own, so she got one. Hikari-chan is the cutest little girl in the whole village. She takes after her mother.

Gaara growled his sand was now moving around the whole office and Tsunade began to suspect that she might have taken the prank too far.

- Where can I find Hinata? He asked, his eyes drilled their way deep inside her soul.

- Why do you want to know Gaara-sama?

- Just answer me… Hokage-sama!

Tsunade nodded and scribbled down Hinata's address onto a note. But before she gave it to him.

- Can you bring her these papers when you go and see her? I'm very busy today, but if you could bring them to her I'll be very grateful, smiled Tsunade sweetly.

Her only answer was that he snatched the papers out of her hand and then he was gone, leaving a dust cloud of sand behind. She took a deep breath and then she began to laugh out loud. So loud that Shizune came into the office.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Don't worry Shizune-san, but I can bet you that we'll have new couple within a week here in Konoha. A couple that will shock everyone, said Tsunade.

- Oh… who?

- Hinata-san and Gaara of the Desert.

- W-what?

- Yep…. He's on his way over to her now. Dear Gods in heaven… Hinata will be so stunned, giggled Tsunade like a young girl. – The Kazekage of the Sand village is here to find himself a wife. And that wife is Hinata-san. Man, this will be the best thing I've witnessed since the death of Orochimaru!

Shizune began to suspect that her boss had lost her mind. Gaara of the sand had no emotions and Hinata had no interests in boys what so ever.

But Tsunade was sure. Gaara had it bad for Hinata. Ohhh, so bad he had it!

- -+- -+- -+- -

Hinata sat in her small herbal garden, feeding Hikari her afternoon meal, when someone banged on her door hard. She feared that her door would break under the hard knocks.

- Come in!! she yelled as loud as she could in order not to scare Hikari.

Two seconds later Hinata was looking at a tall man that glared at her with sea green eyes.

- If you wanted a kid so badly…. why didn't you ask me?? growled Gaara and held out the papers to Hinata.

- W-what?

- I would have been more than willing to mate with you in order to give you a baby.

- G-Gaara-san??

- So who's the father?

- F-father?

- Don't play stupid with me Hinata-san. Who's the kid's father? spat Gaara, he could feel jealousy erupt inside his soul just thinking about Hinata sharing her bed with another man.

- I… I…

- Answer me truthfully!!

- I don't know who he is, Gaara-san, whispered Hinata fearfully. She was still in shock to see the man who had slipped into her heart and anchored himself there. He stood there in front of her so tall and so proud… and very angry for some reason.

- So you just went out to get fucked by the first unknown guy you meet?? Are you crazy?!!

Now Hinata understood what he was talking about and she blushed in humiliation. But when then his words came back to her… "_Why didn't you ask me?"_ Her white eyes widened and she looked up into his angry face.

- G-Gaara-san, Hikari-chan is n-not biological daughter. T-these papers you brought me are proof of that, whispered Hinata and held out the paper to Gaara so he could take them again.

He grabbed them and his eyes skimmed over them. As he did this he could see Hinata stand up and she put the baby against her shoulder, gently patting its back and suddenly a small sound came and Hinata smiled.

'_She's still unclaimed…'_ the thought rushed through his mind and he gave back the papers to her. He stepped closer but she backed away and walked into the house, into the kitchen. He followed her and on his way there he saw the glass cabinet, he saw the rose he had created for her all those years ago. '_She kept it?'_

- You kept it? he asked out loud.

- Yes, of course. But I never did get to thank you for it Gaara-san, said Hinata quietly.

- It was my thanks to you Hinata-san.

Another silence. Hinata rocked Hikari in her arms, making the little girl fall asleep and then she walked into her bedroom. Gaara followed her and it made Hinata blush again. She never let anyone into her bedroom. Not even her friends and now the man that haunted her wet dreams was standing not two feet from her bed.

- Hinata-san?

- Y-yes?

- Can I have you?

- Huh…?? H-have me?

- Yes, can I have you? asked Gaara again.

Hinata was at loss. She was not sure what exactly he wanted. She turned her attention to Hikari who whimpered a bit before settling back in her sleep again. Glad for the small interruption she stepped away, taking the baby watcher with her to the kitchen. But she never got that far, just outside the bedroom, Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her around, making her look into his face.

Gaara stopped Hinata, making sure that she was looking into his eyes.

- G-Gaara, she stuttered cutely.

- Why can I not stop thinking about you? You came into my room that day, you healed me with your own chakra, you talked to me… you sang to me… Why can I not stop thinking about you? he said, almost as if he was talking to himself. – You did your duty and yet I can not erase you from my mind.

- I'm sorry, mumbled Hinata and broke the trance he held on her.

- So…. can I have you?

Hinata's face flushed red and she began to stutter again.

- W-why?

- Do you have someone? Does the fox boy still have a place in your heart?

- N-no… and no, answered Hinata truthfully to both questions.

- Then answer my question!! He demanded and took a step closer, pushing Hinata up against the wall.

- And if I say no, what will happen? asked Hinata quietly, but her voice never fluttered this time.

- I will walk away and never come back, said Gaara, his eyes glowing in the semi darkness of the hall. Her body was so soft against his and he had a hard time not to push closer to her.

- And if I say yes?? her voice was barely above hearing.

- I will have you and I will never let anything come between us.

Hinata gasped lightly as her eyes locked onto his. She was nowhere near used to hear declarations of love, but she was sure that he just had declared his love for her.

- What is your answer Hinata-san? he whispered harshly, his voice thick of emotions.

Hinata began to tremble. She didn't know what to answer. Her body shouted yes, but her mind was not so sure.

- G-Gaara-san, give me a day t-to think it over…please?

He nodded and released his grip around her. He stepped away and let her go. He enhanced his smell just before she disappeared and he inhaled deeply as if to make an imprint of her smell in his memory.

- I'll come back tomorrow at the same time Hinata-san. And I will expect an answer then!

- Hai, Gaara-san.

He didn't say good bye, he just disappeared through the door. Hinata let out a small choked cry as she slid down the wall, sitting down on the floor. '_My life is a wasteland for years and now everything comes back, hitting me in the face. I can not complain on having a boring life now… can I?' _she thought as she began to laugh, almost hysterical.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Gaara felt his heart beat faster and faster inside his chest. '_What is this feeling? Am I afraid?'_ he asked himself as he stopped, just outside Hinata's door. He could hear her laugh, that maniac of a laugh and he wondered slightly if she had gone insane. He took the moment to look at the darkening sky. He heard a small gasp behind him and he turned around and saw a pink haired girl. He recognized her as being one of Naruto's old team. He didn't know her name though.

- G-Gaara!! she stuttered.

He didn't say anything, just watching her.

- W-what are you doing outside Hinata's house? asked the kunoichi as she drew a kunai and held it in front of her for protection.

- What business is that of yours? he asked with an eerie cold voice.

- I will call for the ANBU's and the Hokage, she haspled out.

- It was the Hokage who sent me here, said Gaara.

- Oh… why?

- Again, that is none of your business kunoichi-chan, purred Gaara and let a small tornado of sand appear in front of the girl.

The girl screamed in terror and ran from the place. Gaara snorted and let the sand fall back to the ground. He noticed that the laughing had stopped. Should he be worried about it? He walked away from the house and just before he rounded a corner he looked back and saw Hinata stand in one of the windows. She was looking right at him. Her face was un-readable. '_Am I afraid?'_ he asked himself again before walking away.

He met Kankurou and Temari at the Inn where they were staying. But Gaara would have given his soul to stay with Hinata for the night. Temari looked a bit flushed and Gaara wanted to know what made her look like that.

- Temari-nee-chan? What is wrong?

- She's in luuuuuve, taunted Kankurou, earning himself a slap on the head from his older sister.

- I am not! snorted Temari.

- Ohh, with whom? asked Gaara when he saw that Temari turned an even darker shade of red. '_Interesting colour…'_

- Neji, he was here with Shikamaru and Sasuke. They were drinking in this very bar, said Kankurou with a smug smile.

- Neji?? As in Hyuuga, Neji?

- Yep, that's the one.

- Am not! Ha, you are so wrong little brother, spat Temari. And it was the truth. '_It was not Neji; it was someone else I was looking at.'_

- You were practically drooling all over him.

- Was not!

- Was too!

'_And these are my older siblings?'_ thought Gaara and walked back to their rooms. He had no patience to listen to their quarrels tonight. His heart was still beating rapidly and he couldn't escape the thought that it was actually fear he was feeling. Fear that Hinata would turn him down. Could he actually step away from her, letting someone else have her?

Gaara laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head as he looked up onto the ceiling. '_Hinata….'_ He closed his eyes. But he had not slept well since the night at the hospital when Hinata was sitting by his side, guarding over him. A few hours later he heard Kankurou and Temari come back, they were still arguing about Temari's infatuation with Neji. But Gaara suspected that it was not Neji that held his older sister's heart. It was the lazy Shikamaru. He had heard Temari talk in her sleep on numerous occasions and Shikamaru's name often came up. '_You should stop teasing nee-chan now or else she will beat the shit out of you aniki.'_ Thought Gaara and sighed before turning his hearing off. He wanted peace and quiet around him while feeling this strangely.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Hinata was awakened by the soft cries of Hikari and she got up and picked up the girl in her arms. She made food for the baby and once it was ready, she sat down in the garden. She looked up at the starlit sky as she began to feed Hikari. '_He wants me? But why…? Nobody wants me… not even my own family wanted me, so why should he?'_ she asked the stars as she felt the warm, night breeze. It was summer and she enjoyed sitting in the garden at night while feeding Hikari. '_He said he would give me a child if I wanted one. He would willingly give me one, but that means….'_ Hinata gasped lightly when her dreams became a vivid memory. She saw herself in his arms.

Hinata's stomach suddenly became a trembling piece of jelly-o. Her cheeks flushed red and she felt incredible warm inside her chest. Her breasts became heavy and it put more fuel to the fire inside her chest. 'Gods, this is the wrong time to get hot and bothered.' She thought painfully embarrassed. But she couldn't stop the images as they flashed through her mind. And seeing how tall and handsome he had become over the years did not make things better for her. _His_ _arms wrapped around her, his legs between her thighs._ Hinata closed her eyes, trying to will it away, but she couldn't. Instead she could see herself, dragging her fingers through his wild, red hair. She wanted to drown in his oceanic, green eyes. '_Gaara-kun…'_

An hour later she had put Hikari back to bed and she sat down on her own. She was still aching with need and she took the baby watched with her into the bathroom. She needed release or else she would explode. It didn't take her long to reach the peak and she moaned out his name as her juices flowed over her fingers. She sat back against the wall; her body was shaking with passion. '_Gods, just by showing up he has turned me into a slut.'_ she thought dreadfully once she came down from her orgasm.

With a body full of shame and embaressment she went back to bed. She slid under the covers, hiding herself almost completely. She had yet to decide if she dared to say yes to him in the morning. But could she afford to say no? Could she risk it? What if she never… '_No, no, just go to sleep for now and think about it tomorrow.'_ she closed her eyes, shutting down the tears that was threatening to fall otherwise.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Gaara stepped out of the bed when the sun's first rays peaked through his window. He went to the small restaurant that the Inn had and ordered himself coffee. The maids in the kitchen were surprised to see a customer up so early, but they did as they were asked. Soon he had a fuming hot cup of coffee in front of him. '_Today she will give me an answer. Yes or No…'_ he sipped his coffee, trying to get the small burning pain to make him think of other things, but it was futile. At the same time he saw Hinata sit there in her garden, feeding that little kid. Hikari… He never thought of kids until now. And he had burst out that she could have come to him if she wanted one so badly. But if she had done that it would mean that he would become a father. Gaara of the Desert, former vessel of the Shukaku, a father? He snorted and imagined that if Kankurou could read his mind he would laugh at him. Temari probably would choke on her own tongue. The thought itself was just absurd. Gaara, being a father. He closed his eyes and rubbed the tattoo over his left eye. He needed more coffee.

Not so very far from the Inn, Hinata stepped out of her bed. She dragged her fingers through her hair and walked slowly into the bathroom to clean up. She saw dark rings around her eyes and she let out a disgusted laugh. Yeah right, she was the epitome of sexiness today. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before she removed her pyjamas and changed into a pair of jeans and a large black t-shirt that hid her features pretty well. She wasn't very keen on using a bra at home, it made her feel constricted. In her youth she always wore chest bindings to keep those bouncing mounds in check, but here in her own home it wasn't necessary. It didn't take her long to make tea and breakfast. And then she became nervous again. She had to decide what answer she would give Gaara.

As she filled more water into her teacup she began to ponder. But she already knew the answer. Actually, there was nothing to think about. She could never afford to loose a chance like this. She would be a fool not to take it. She loved him, that was something she had come to accept long ago. But was he safe? Could he be trusted? That was something she had to find out before she gave him her answer. With a resolved face she put away the dishes and went into the bedroom. Hikari lay there on her back, looking up at the moving mobile with butterflies above the cradle.

Temari joined Gaara at the table. It looked as if she hadn't had much sleep either. She mumbled out an order of an English breakfast and got it soon. Gaara looked at her and she asked him what he was looking at.

- Aniki was wrong about Neji, wasn't he? asked Gaara quietly.

- Yes, he was.

- So, you like the lazy one ne?

- W-what?

- You don't have to say anything, I already know about it, said Gaara and waved a maid towards the table. He needed more coffee.

- H-how? stuttered Temari with a faint blush on her cheeks.

- You talk in your sleep nee-chan, said Gaara with a smirk, seeing the blush deepen on her face.

- Oh…

- Don't worry, I will not tell aniki about it. I've kept it a secret for many years now.

Temari smiled weakly. She knew that she could trust Gaara; he was not the one to go and talk around about other people. She sipped her tea and then she looked at her brother again. Something was off with him, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was that was wrong with him.

- Gaara-chan, what is the matter? she asked softly when she saw the frown deepen on his forehead.

- Nothing nee-chan, answered Gaara all too quickly for Temari to know that he was telling her the truth.

- I know that something is troubling you and it is not the usual business with the people in our town not wanting you to be the Kazekage.

Gaara sighed in defeat. In their youth, Temari had been terrified around him, but since the fight with Naruto and then the gentle care of Hinata, he had changed. He had become more… human. But he showed it to very few people, his siblings being two, Naruto and Hinata the other two. Now there was not much he could hide from his older sister. She always took care of him, she had so even when he could have killed her and not giving it a second thought.

- I met Hinata-san yesterday, he said with a soft voice, barely above whisper.

- Oh, how was she? asked Temari. She would forever be grateful for the shy and stuttering kunoichi for saving her brother all those years ago.

- Fine I guess…. She's a mother now, continued Gaara and looked down into his coffee-mug.

- A mother? Well… t-that was unexpected. So who is she married to?

- Nobody.

- Ehh?

- Hikari-chan… was adopted by Hinata.

Silence…

Gaara was not sure if he should tell Temari that he might become an instant father if Hinata said yes to his question. He was not sure if he would be able to answer for the consequences if she said no either. He wanted to be with her so badly it hurt.

- So… what does that has to do with anything? asked Temari.

- I asked Hinata if I… if I couldhaveher, he said quickly.

- You did **WHAT??** Gaara-chan, you didn't use those particular words did you??

Gaara nodded.

- Oh fuck, Gaara-chan, that is no way to ask a woman to be your girlfriend, sighed Temari.

- How the hell should I know how to ask a female such things?? spat Gaara undignified.

- A woman wants to be swooned Gaara. They want to hear that they are beautiful. They want to have flowers, roses and chocolate. They want to be sweet talked.

- I gave her a rose once.

- Ehh?

- A Desert Rose. I made her one before I left the hospital.

Temari was stunned but then she smiled. Her brother did have something in him. Now she began to suspect why he had been so quiet when they had left the hospital that morning. He had just not left a rose with Hinata; he had left his heart with her as well. '_My little brother… in love… '_ she mused silently.

- So…. why are you so uptight this morning?

- She will give me an answer today, sometime during the afternoon, said Gaara as he gulped the down the last of his coffee.

- I wish you all the luck in the world little brother, said Temari and got up and hugged Gaara from behind. He stiffened but then he relaxed. She kissed his head before heading back to the room

'_Thank you nee-chan.'_ he thought and smiled before he slipped his hard mask back on again.

- -+- -+- -+- -

Hikari made sure that her mother wouldn't have a quiet time for the rest of the day. The little girl refused to go to sleep when she should have. She made all kind of sounds and Hinata sighed in the end. The day proved to be a very hot one and she decided it was time to take a bath. She filled her bathtub with water and then she descended down with Hikari in her arms. The little light of her life was having a great time in the tub, splashing around happily. The girl was squealing so delightful that Hinata never heard the knock on her front door, nor did she hear it open.

Hinata picked up her daughter and dried them both with a large towel before slipping one around her body. She was walked out of the bathroom and across the hall when she stiffened up. She spun around and saw Gaara standing there with his mouth slightly opened. Ohh, the humiliation. Hinata ran into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes, trying to will her raging body down a bit.

Gaara had never seen so much female flesh in his life. Not in reality. His brother, being the kind and perverted puppeteer he was, had given Gaara tons of dirty magazines, but Gaara just threw them away. He had flipped through the pages of the first one, but cast it away when he realized that the only female he wanted to see that much flesh of was Hinata. And now he had seen creamy thighs and arms. His male member began to twitch and come to life as his mind replayed the scene over and over. And the smell that now filled the hallway where he was standing, it was like an exquisite perfume. He enhanced his hearing and suddenly his ears were filled with her light panting and racing heart beats. That along with the smell that was Hinata added up to just one thing. Hinata was excited. She was in need. He growled passionately and walked silently up to her bedroom door. He remembered how her bed looked, all neat and tidy. He could easily imagine how the bed would look after a night of love making. '_Hinata-chan…'_ his mind called out her name.

He pressed his ear against her door and he could tell that she was resting her back against it. Knowing that she was practically naked behind it put Gaara into an almost feral mode. He pushed his hardening member against the door, rubbing up and down to relieve some of the ache that was building up inside his groins.

- Hinata-chan, open this door, he snarled viciously.

- G-Gaara-kun… w-what are y-you d-doing here? she stuttered and he could feel her turn around, placing her hands on the door as if to keep him out. He wouldn't have it. He had to be close to her. Years of being apart was clawing at his soul at the moment.

- Your answer Hinata-chan… Give me your answer!

- C-could y-you just w-wait until I'm dressed?

Gaara growled. He couldn't wait. He wanted her to answer now. His sand easily broke the lock on the bedroom door and he forced himself inside. His body was shaking with desire and lust. He saw her cradle Hikari close to her chest and for a short moment, Gaara was very jealous. He wanted to be that close to Hinata too. He stepped up to Hinata, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

- Give me Hikari-chan, he asked.

- G-Gaara-kun?

- I'll put her to bed, and then we'll have our little talk, said Gaara with restrained voice.

He held out his hands but when Hinata seemed reluctant to give her to him he took a deep breath, willing his body down a bit. He stepped closer and gently pried the baby from her. Hikari looked at the new figure with her white eyes, but she didn't make a sound. She just looked at him curiously. He winked at the baby as if he wanted to tell her that everything was just fine. The little girl made a happy sound and placed her in the cradle and then made the mobile above spin around in a slow pace.

- Hikari-chan, go to sleep now, he whispered so softly that Hinata barely heard his words.

His actions with Hikari had proved one thing to Hinata. He could be trusted with Hikari. She could feel the tension and the heat roll off him in waves, this she felt without using her Byakugan. And yet he was able to take care of the little girl without scaring her. That was enough proof for the former Hyuuga-heir. She heard him speak softly as his hands made some seals and soon the little girl was sleeping. He had put her to sleep. He straightened his back and then turned around to look at the trembling, half naked Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, the kitchen – Now! he demanded.

- J-just l-let me d-dress.

- No… Go… Now!

- G-Gaara-kun?

- Please? he snarled.

She nodded and darted for the door, running down the hall and to the kitchen. Gaara was just behind her.

Hinata wanted to disappear through the floor when she was turned around so she was facing the sand ninja. His eyes glowed heatedly as his eyes skimmed over her half naked form. His arms went around her waist, pulling her close to him. She began to tremble again, not knowing how to act or behave in front of him.

- Hinata-chan, look at me… please?

- Gaara…

- Tell me your answer…

- Yes.

Gaara heard the word and knew that she was letting him have her. She said yes to him. His arms tightened around her form, lifting her up and he walked over to the kitchen sink, placing her on it, making her come up to the same height as him. He put his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks, gently stroking his thumbs over her peachy soft skin.

- Hinata-chan, are you sure.

Hinata nodded and blushed prettily again. But yelped a bit when he buried his face into her neck.

'_She said yes… she said yes… '_ he ranted it through his mind like a mantra. His soul was crying in happiness, his heart was beating fast inside his chest. And with her answer came an even bigger thing. He was going to be an instant dad. He moved away from her warm skin and he looked into her white eyes, seeing tears shine in them.

- Hinata-chan? he questioned.

- Gaara-kun, I'm happy. You make me happy. I have wanted to be with you for so long…. I can't believe that you are here with me, she whispered as her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, to his face.

- You wanted to be with me?

- Y-yes…. I j-just wanted to make sure that you were… trustworthy. And that was something you showed just now when y-you put Hikari-chan to sleep.

Gaara couldn't help it. A god honest smile cracked his face into two and he laughed softly. He hugged the little kunoichi and he could feel his member spring to life again. All that naked skin was beginning to tear down his iron will and he let his hands move down her back, easily disposing of the towel she was wearing around her body.

Hinata drew in her breath as the air brushed over her now naked body. She knew she should be embarrassed but somehow she couldn't find it in her to blush like that right now. Instead of feeling shy, she felt very bold. And that was something new to her. She could see her hand travel down his outfit, unbutton as she came lower. Before she knew it, she had him undressed, top part anyway and she leaned back a bit to take in his bare chest. He had kept himself in shape even though he was a long range type of ninja. In his youth he seldom get into hand to hand combat. It was only Rock Lee and Naruto that had gotten to him. Kimimaro had landed one or two punch on him, but that was all. But he must have trained to keep this body like this. '_He's beautiful.'_ she thought as her fingers traced the muscles of his abs. She heard him suck in his breast as her fingers came down to the waistband of his baggy, burgundy trousers.

Gaara parted her legs a bit, placing himself in between. His hands moved to lie on her thighs and he let Hinata undress her. He didn't want to rush things even though his teenaged body was screaming to ravage her on the spot. But he promised himself right there and then, he wouldn't force her. He would let her have the control, at least for the time being. Her soft fingers moved over his stomach down to his trousers and he gasped in pleasure as he felt his cock grow even harder just thinking about how it would feel to be touched by her. He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers hook onto the hem of his pants and then she pulled them down. His erection sprang free from its confinements and he heard her light shriek. He looked down and saw his member stand tall and proud. He wondered what had caused her to sound like that, was she afraid?

- Hinata? He asked in worry.

- Y-you a-are k-kind of b-big…, she stuttered and now her blush came back tenfold.

- Big?

Hinata nodded. During her time at the hospital she had seen many men naked, but Gaara… he kind of stood out a bit. Even though she knew that a penis in the erect state was larger than in its flaccid mode, but he still was big. Fear seeped into her mind as she realized that if they were to have intercourse, that thing was going inside her.

Gaara knew that he had to make her less tense if this was going to work at all. He took her right hand and placed it on his cock. He felt her hesitate and he made her grip him a little bit more firmly.

- Just touch me Hinata-chan. It will not bite you, he assured her with a soft smile.

- It's warm? Hard and yet… soft skin…

- F-feels nice Hinata-chan, he growled.

- It does?

The curiosity was back in Hinata and she moved her other hand to explore the new territory. She felt him push into her hands and she got the hint quickly. She moved her hands up and down his nine inch shaft, hearing him moan in pleasure. His hands went up to hold her shoulders as he thrust into her palms. She heard him say that it felt good and it made her feel good too. In fact, just hearing his voice thick of lust and desire made her wet between her legs.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. Her gentle fingers, her shy curiosity made him snap. He pulled her hands away from his throbbing shaft and he held her wrists tightly. He looked into her confused face and he smirked.

- My turn Hinata-chan, he whispered huskily. – Don't move your hands from the sink.

She nodded and rested back on her hands. She blushed when he parted her legs a bit more, leaving her vulnerable for his gaze. She tried to close up, but he just shook his head and she stopped her attempts. She let out a hissing sound when she felt his lips on her right breast. He began to suckle it as if he was a baby and she couldn't help but put a hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer. But he grabbed her wrist again and placed it back on the sink.

- Don't move your hands! He ordered again.

Hinata mewled but nodded. But she didn't trust herself not to do it again. Gods, he was turning her world upside down at the moment. Yesterday morning she had thought that she would be a single mother for the rest of her life and now she was in the middle of some heavy petting. The gods of fate sure had strange ways to telling you that you should not always think so much.

His fingers moved to her wet centre and he parted her nether lips. He could hear her nails rake against the metal of the sink and he purred into her soft flesh. With a gentleness he never knew he possessed, he pushed a finger into that wet hole he found. Just feeling her inner walls suck him deeper inside made him understand why she felt fear when she saw his cock. How the hell was he supposed to fit here? But his perverted brother's lessons came back to him. God, he hated it when Kankurou would preach about making sure that the female was wet enough, excited enough to take on a man. If she was a virgin, you should do your best to stretch her. And it was done by your fingers. Gaara blushed a bit as he switched nipples in his mouth. '_I'll thank him later.'_

Hinata let out a small scream of pleasure when she felt his finger began to move in and out of her soaking womanhood. Her hips moved with him, wanting to feel more of him. And when he added a second finger her back arched, her head fell back. His lips left her breast and she could feel that he was looking intensely at her.

Gaara was about to explode when he saw her climax around his two fingers. Her juices flowed from her and he pulled away. He looked at his digits, glistening with her honey and he put them to his mouth for a taste. He growled softly as her feminine taste moved over every taste bud on his tongue. Once he had take her he would taste her more properly he decided.

- Hinata… are you ready? he asked her, wanting to make sure that she hadn't changed her mind.

She opened her eyes and she drowned in his aquamarine pools. She nodded. She was sure. She wanted this, she needed this. She had dreamt about him for so long and she wasn't going to back down now. He grabbed her hips, pulling further towards the edge of the sink. Her legs went around his waist and she gasped lightly as his hot and pulsating cock brushed over her moist sex.

The tip of his cock found the entrance to her soaking pussy and he pushed forward, penetrating her hole. With a gentle thrust forward he soon was buried deep inside her body. She cried out in pain, but when he looked at her she just shook her head, mumbling something about not feeling any pain, just discomfort. So he held still, his hands moved to her luscious behind, grabbing hold of the soft flesh as he waited for her to adjust to his size. He felt her rock forward and he took it as a sign that she was ready and he pulled back a bit, growling softly as her inner walls massaged his rod. '_And this I have gone without all these years?'_ he asked himself as he pushed inside her again. This was pure heaven. He should have returned years ago. He held her tight against him as his pelvis moved in the ancient movement. He could feel her arms go around his torso, her face buried in his neck. He heard her soft cries of pleasure as he moved a little faster.

Hinata sobbed as her face was buried in his neck. She didn't know what else to do. The feelings he created inside her was so intense that she felt as if she was to explode, implode, burn to atoms. Her nails raked down his back, making him growl in response. She then grabbed hold of his flaming red hair and she tilted her head back a bit, looking into his pleasure filled face. Without any warning, she pressed her lips against hiss and kissed him passionately.

Gaara was a bit caught off guard by the kiss. Kissing was new to him but he followed his instincts and her guidance and soon he found himself wanting to devour her mouth. His right hand came up and grabbed hold of her hair, holding her head in place as he soon knew how to kiss. He noticed that he began to pick up the pace; the friction against his cock was making him want to go faster. So he moved faster. In and out, in and out. He heard her cry out his name and she griped his shaft with her inner walls, almost pulling him back inside as he pulled out. He happily complied and then she threw her head back, letting out a silent scream. Gaara felt his seed spurt deep into her as her legs held him against her, refusing to let go of him. He tilted her head back and he caught her lips in a much softer kiss. Once he released her lips he looked at her. They smiled at each other but unfortunately their moments were disturbed when Hinata heard Hikari's voice through the baby watcher.

- Light sleeper? Asked Gaara as he pulled out of Hinata's wet warmth.

- Y-yeah, mumbled Hinata and blushed. But he could see the little smile that played on her lips.

- So…?

- Want to stay with me? asked Hinata.

Gaara nodded and together they walked to the bedroom to take care of Hikari. Once the girl was sleeping again Gaara laid down next to Hinata on her bed. He cuddled close to her, just basking in her sunny warmth. She was his now and he had vowed that nothing would come between them.

- Ne Gaara?

- Mmm?

- Why did you come here?

- I wanted you.

- Oh…

- Tomorrow I'll introduce you properly to my sister and brother and then I'll make the Hokage perform a ceremony for us.

- C-ceremony?

- I want to make you an honest woman. You'll be my wife Hinata-chan, purred Gaara and pushed his face against her neck, taking in her scent again.

- Oh…

- Does this bother you?

- No… I'm glad… Hikari-chan gets to have a father.

Gaara smiled softly. Yeah, the little critter would have a father. He still regretted that he hadn't returned earlier to claim Hinata as his own. But at the same time, if he had returned… he might not have gotten to know Hikari… And that was something he didn't regret. He could easily love the baby girl as his own. Even inside a monster lives a good hearted soul. All it took was a soft touch and a gentle voice.

THE END!!!

This was something that came up while digging for quartz crystals...

Hope you enjoyed this fluffy, waffy thing.


End file.
